Futanari Wrestling: Jade vs Master Raven vs Laura
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Another match is here for your viewing pleasure, this time we have a triple threat match. With a matchup this wild there's no telling what is bound to happen.


**Time for**** a 3 way dance requested by fellow reader. No alliances and certainly no friendships here. Also I meant to put this out sooner but I've been working nonstop.**

_East Rutherford, NJ_

"Ladies, gentlemen, freaks and peeps worldwide, Futanari Wrestling Showcase welcomes you one and all to MetLife Stadium. Hello folks I am Black Snow alongside as always my esteemed partner The Truth. We have a sold out crowd tonight buzzing with anticipation for tonight's main event. Truth, what's the word?"

"The word is that a certain green clad ninja is looking another match. But she doesn't want just any match. She wants something she can really sink her teeth into."

"The Truth has spoken and coming fresh off her win last week Jade is looking for more competition the talent booker gave her just that in both quality and quantity."

"Most definitely Snow. Now what we have is triple threat match up ahead. Gathering her opponents wasn't easy so the booker has given strict orders not to reveal their identities."

"Then the public address better start talking before the crowd starts a riot."

_(bell rings)_

P.A: "This match will be held under triple threat rules and is set for one fall."

Crowd: "ONE FALL!"

_All I Want by The Offspring plays_

P.A: "Introducing first, from the other side of the tracks. Wearing the black sports bra with black shorts. The genius of stealth Master Raven!"

The ebony woman appeared in thin air on the stage standing completely still. She put an finger to her Bluetooth speaking into it then removing it from her ear and tossing it behind her. Next she took a long look at the crowd before sprinting down the ramp and leaping up flipping multiple times and landing perfectly in the ring as the music fades.

_Oye Mi Canto by N.O.R.E, Nina Sky, Big Mato, Daddy Yankee and Gem Star plays_

P.A: From Brasilia, Brazil. Wearing the white bikini with green bottoms, she's guaranteed to Shock The System...Laura Matsuda!

Her sun kissed skin shining brightly against the lights Laura walked onto the stage waving to the crowd. The swung her hips with every step she took and then crawled slowly in the ring and blowing a kiss as her music faded.

_Counting Up by Rico Nasty plays_

P.A: And from Edenia in Outworld...Jade!

The green clad ninja slid down her staff and did a split on the stage. Then she got up and walked with a purpose to the ring jumping through the middle rope while her music faded out.

_(bell rings)_

The three of them stood in their own corner of the ring looking at each other carefully awaiting for someone to make the first move. Without the slightest of hesitation Jade made a beeline for Master Raven with a spinning heel kick. Before she turned to make a full spin Raven caught her from behind lifting her up bridal style and threw her into Laura who instinctively caught the ninja only for the both of them to get hit at the same time with a belly to belly suplex throwing them both out of the ring. Then as Jade made it to her feet Raven had ran towards the rope easily leaping over the top rope and hitting her with a corkscrew shooting star press(Red Arrow). The spy got up and grabbed Laura tossing her back into the ring and held her to the canvas, Laura tried shifting her body to break free except Raven kept moving in the opposite direction of every move she made preventing any form of escape. While Master Raven held the Brazilian on the canvas she locked her arms under Laura's, she cocked her leg up high away from her body contorting her back and dropped her knee into the crown of Laura's head then brought the opposite knee back and repeated the same attack. With her arms restrained Laura was straining to bend her arms to have her hands block the strikes but the Brazilian couldn't reach far enough so she had no means of defense and was helpless having knee after knee pound away at her dome like a bad headache. On the ground outside the ring in a seemingly helpless heap Jade shook her head multiple times making it possible to figuratively shake the cobwebs inside her. The ninja made it to her knees crawling to the apron raising her head to get small glance of the situation going on in the ring. Jade crept to feet then easily snuck into the ring while Raven continued her reckless assault until the ninja caught her legs positioning herself and Raven in a standing 69 position before dropping her with a spinning piledriver. The ninja then rolled Raven over hooking her leg for a pin.

1!

2!

Laura ignored the intense pain in her head somehow managed to shift her weight enough to barrel her body rolling into both them causing the pin to be broken up. A frustrated Jade grabbed her but Laura slapped her arms apart and in rapid succession hit Jade with a knee to the gut making the ninja double over, an elbow to the back of the head, a spinning back fist, a kick to the leg dropping the ninja to both knees and finishing with an axe kick putting Jade flat on her stomach. The ninja swung her arm to make a swipe at Laura's leg twice with the first strike catching the Brazilian's attention but having no effect. Jade swung her arm a second however Laura anticipated it and jumped to dodge it then held the ninja's arms up flipping Jade onto her back, then Laura lifted her leg high in the air to viciously stomp down on Jade's stomach multiple times. "You sorry ass excuse for a ninja! Worthless piece of shit ass motherfucker!" Whether it is was intentional or not didn't matter because the pure sharpness of Laura's heels were literally leaving a mark on Jade and causing a large purple bruise to form making the ninja howl in agony with each strike that came raining down on her. Once the Brazilian felt was ready she released Jade's arms allowing the ninja to clutch her stomach coughing while trying to recover. Laura turned her attention to the spy making a grab for Raven's head but caught off guard as she was suddenly lifted off the ground and on Jade shoulders who was going to make a move but the bruise she had gotten was made to be a nuisance once she felt a sharp pain in her stomach making all movements cease and forcing her to stumble so instead she just fell back and dropped Laura(Electric Chair). Jade saw Raven slowly making it back to her feet so she ran at her but Raven threw her up in the air and caught her however before the spy could capitalize Jade countered with a huracarana that put the spy on the middle rope. Jade ran back on the opposing ropes then went forward throwing her legs through the top and middle rope swinging them around hitting Raven in the face with a tiger feint kick(619). The ninja remained standing on the ring apron until Laura stood up and turned around. Just as soon as Laura faced the ninja, Raven shrugged off all the pain she received to do a handspring to immediately get up and run ricocheting herself off the rope avoiding a lazy punch from Jade and sprinted into Laura's direction but the Brazilian connected with a bicycle kick(Brouge Kick) to the face sending her tumbling backwards. When she landed on the rope Jade who was still on the apron pulled the spy up by the arm propping her up putting the spy's arms over the top rope. Then in a split second Jade turned to ascend the turnbuckle and Laura ran in her direction putting her shoulder forward launching herself forward to spear Raven through the ropes and onto the floor. Jade picked Laura up before she could recover throwing her into the ring causing her to roll into the center of the mat, then the ninja slid into the ring to now throw Laura in to the corner but before she hit the corner Laura slid out of the ring wrapped around the ring post and slid back in on the adjacent side and lifted up the ninja moving on her heel to attack the spy with a spinning side slam(Deep Six).

Within a split second of the move connecting Laura ran to the turnbuckle jumping on the top rope to springboard herself catching Jade with school boy pin. However instead of going through with the pin she rolled the ninja forward and attempted to turn it to a double arm DDT. However before Laura could drop her Jade used her upper body strength to lift up the Brazilian wrapping one arm around her head and the other around her leg and drove her into the ground(White Noise). While on the ground from connecting with the attack Laura kicked her legs up doing a back handspring bouncing on the ropes the bouncing back and landing with a backflip(Moonsault) on to Jade's stomach. The Brazilian stomped on Jade's arm before pulling it back to stretch the ninja's elbow and took her own arm locking hers with the Jade's pressing it down on her neck to choke the ninja out(Anaconda Vise). Laura pulled her own arms towards her body forcing Jade's face into her breasts cutting off most oxygen from reaching her. With what little breath she gathered the ninja put her foot on the closest rope pushing off it to shift her weight flipping their bodies over to pin Laura but she was turned onto her back again before the referee got a chance to get in position to count. Jade bent her leg jerking it back to try and connect with a knee strike to the back of the Brazilian's head but her shots kept coming up short as the hold tightened on her neck making it harder to breathe. "My friends would like to have word with you Jade!" Laura rapidly flailed her arms horizontally which made Jade involuntarily motorboat the Brazilian. This made the ninja sound off with muffled yelling as she tried to break free which actually made Laura start to laugh. The pain in the Jade's arm started flare up in severe pain but she kept trying to use her knees to free her but still was catching nothing but air with Laura constantly moving her head dodging every strike. The ninja couldn't stand the torturing pain much longer and had her other hand up was about to submit but just as her hand was about to meet the mat Master Raven had finally recovered enough to roll into the ring and just barely be able to crawl over to the two of them catching Jade's hand preventing the tap out but then she yanked Jade's arm forcing Laura to break the hold but she still had hold of the ninja's arm while making it to her feet. The spy then pulled again forcing Jade to be launched forward towards her body catching the ninja then bending over while holding her and pulling back dropping her face first into the canvas(End Of Days). Master Raven stood up only to get caught off guard with a running crossbody strike from Laura where afterwards the Brazilian then threw Master Raven into the ring post.

The Brazilian then picked the ninja up putting her in a double underhook position, then as she was about make a move Raven dropped to her knees and kicked her foot back hitting Laura in the chest sending her stumbling into the ropes. Master Raven then ran at her landing a spinning elbow which in turn snapped Laura out of her daze. So next Laura pushed Master Raven towards the opposite ropes then as she ran back to her Laura threw her up in the air planning for an uppercut but instead while in the air Raven grabbed her on the way down driving her into the mat with a DDT. As Jade hadn't moved after being slammed onto the mat she shifted her body around to use her legs to sweep the spy's legs who had just stood back up again. Then Jade managed pull her body to make it to her feet and had the spy struggling to stand next to her, there the ninja folded Raven and lifted up by her waist then slamming her over on the side for a gut wrench powerbomb. The ninja quickly ascended the turnbuckle leaping off curling her body up while airborne to perform a double frontflip landing back first on Raven's stomach(630 Splash). Jade pulled Laura up from behind lifting her up with a spinning powerbomb(Blue Thunder Bomb) dropping her on top of the spy. The ninja ascended the turnbuckle again this time with a Swanton Bomb. The ninja remained on her back laying on top of the two as the ref counted.

1!

2!

But then in a flash Laura reversed the pin putting all of her weight onto Jade's arms to trap her in a as ref restarted the count whilst the ninja's legs were helplessly flailing.

1!

2!

3!

(Bell Rings)

The Brazilian took off her clothes and stood over Jade stepping on her hair forcing the ninja to look directly up at her as she was stroking her cock. "Shocking isn't it? But hey even though you lost it doesn't mean won't leave a winner as well. Nice bruise by the way, is it new? Oh and you won't be needing these anymore." Laura pulled off Jade's shorts and top wrapping them around her cock and continued stroking herself. It didn't take long for her excitement to skyrocket as she let out a giant load of her seed all over the clothing before tossing them into the crowd for a lucky fan. Jade let out a shriek followed by light whimpering as Laura used her free hand to tightly grab the ninja's balls rubbing them against her cock. Laura was inhaling sharply with the friction forming from her cock and Jade's balls slowly bucking her hips. To Jade it felt like overflowing heat was flowing inside Laura's meat like a volcano with her balls feeling like they were ready to melt under Laura's foreskin. The Brazilian's teasing rapidly wore down the sensitivity that Jade was currently lacking as shown by the precum that began to drip from her cock. Laura let out chuckle seeing the pleading look on Jade's face so in turn she started tapping her cock against Jade's balls making her whimper louder with every hit. Jade saw herself start to lose control with droplet of precum turn into small splashes of cum.

Laura made the ninja brace herself with the Brazilian's cock prodding her asshole demanding to break inside. Jade's whimpers became loud moans at the feeling of Laura's girth slowly force it's way inside her. Loud clapping and wet squelching were all Jade could hear from the rough pounding Laura gave her and wild jerking motion her cock as she hit a climax. Laura grabbed Jade's cock and aimed it up at her own face trying to catch as much of the ninja's seed as she could. When Jade's climax finished Laura licked her lips taking a gulp of the semen in her mouth. The Brazilian gripped Jade's cock stroking her thick length on pace with the pounding of her ass. Laura was thrusting more forcefully which in turn was making the ninja shout indistinct swears. She kept the pace going and bent over so now the ninja and herself were now face to face. With remains of the ninja's semen around her lips she pulled Jade in for a deep kiss letting their tongues have a wrestling match of their own. The two let out a muffled groan while in unison releasing their loads with Laura's flooding Jade's ass and the ninja's covering their faces as they ended a game of tonsil hockey. As Laura removed herself from Jade she kept laying ass up with her back on the ropes letting the her seed flow freely down her back and stomach.

Her attention was now focused on the spy who had snuck her way to the corner. Master Raven had a dazed look on her face desperately trying to recover any stamina she could as unbeknown to her Laura was slowly making her way toward her. "I'm a selfless person so don't think I forgot about you." Laura stripped the clothing that was practically sticking to Raven's skin using it to wipe Jade's cum off of her face then threw the fabric into the crowd which landed on a fan's face not that they minded. The Brazilian grabbed one of Master Raven's legs lifting it up and propping it up behind the middle rope then repeating the action with her other leg forcing them up. Laura reached for her discarded swimwear using it to tie Raven's legs to the ropes. She brought her hand to the spy fully erect meat stroking at a very slow pace and used her other hand to grab Raven's jaw shaking her head to snap her awake. When the spy finally came to her eyes bugged out to the realization that her legs were restrained. Her eyes darted to the sight in front of her seeing Laura sucking on her breasts and jerking her meat at the same time. Raven almost swore that she kept herself under control but that proved false as her meat was throbbing and twitching in Laura's hand.

The spy tried to resist but moaned as semen shot out from her cock surprising Laura landing all over her face. Even after the orgasm Raven's cock was still twitching wildly like it unfazed by what just happened. Laura took her mouth off her Raven's breasts bringing her head up and pressed her forehead against the spy so that they were looking each other in the eye. Raven clenched her teeth and was about to let out a moan that was quickly silenced by Laura's lips on her own as the Brazilian was inserting her meat into Raven's ass. Laura held the spy by her hips thrusting into her while trying to silence Raven's muffled but loud moans by making way for her tongue. While keep the pace going and her lips locked Laura felt around until her hands were on her tied clothes and undid the ties letting Master Raven's legs go free. "Christ you're...so tight...can't...last...long." Laura managed out as she broke the kiss. The spy moved her legs to wrap them around Laura's waist and her arms around her neck. "Give...it all...to me!" Raven's mouth betrayed her as she gave in to her inner desires as she released her climax coating the two of them with more of her semen. The noise their skin made upon making contact began to sound wet and loud with Laura climaxing deep inside of the spy slowing her thrusts until she finished. Once her seed was fully drained Laura took her cock out of Raven left the ring and went up the stage.


End file.
